1. Field
The present general inventive concept herein relates to a semiconductor package device, and more particularly, to a package on package (PoP) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding advancements in the field of electronics, high functionality, high response rate, and miniaturization of electronic components are becoming increasingly important. Particularly, as smaller and thinner communication devices such as mobile phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), etc., are increasingly used, development of smaller and thinner semiconductor packages included in the communication devices has increased. In accordance with these trends, a semiconductor package device having a structure in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked and mounted on one package substrate, or a semiconductor package device having a structure in which semiconductor packages are stacked on each other, has been an issue. In particular, a PoP device where packages are stacked on each other has developed, thus requiring improvements in semiconductor package reliability, stability, and efficiency.